


Eldritch Chess

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [15]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Babysitting, board game night, hannah plays chess, starkid writes, starkid writes discord, supernatural elements because i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Hannah wants to play chess, but she doesn't want Ethan to be her opponent. He finds out why and is more confused than understanding.
Series: Starkid Writes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462579
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Eldritch Chess

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this week was "board game night" so here we are

Hannah grabbed a chessboard and put it up in the middle of the living room floor, placing herself as the black. Ethan went over to her. "You need someone to play with, Banana?" He was a terrible babysitter, but when he'd suggested they do a board game night, she'd been on board immediately.

She shook her head, and gestured to the other side of the board where no one was sitting.

"Alright." Ethan ruffled her hair. "Just let me know."

"Okay." Hannah still stared intently at the chessboard. 

Ethan went to sit on the couch, keeping an eye on her.

One of the white pawns moved. Hannah was still just staring at the chessboard, hadn't moved a muscle; the pawn had moved by itself.

"Nice," Hannah said softly. She reached out and moved one of her own pawns. "I'll still win." There was a short pause, then she laughed. "Yeah, but I taught you how to play." Another white pawn moved, then Hannah took a move.

Ethan watched the whole thing play out in shocked silence, Hannah having a one-sided conversation and game, but evidently with someone. Someone invisible, or herself, but he didn't know how the white pawns moved.

Some things, he figured, weren't meant to be questioned. Hannah seemed to have a good time, and when Lex came, neither of them mentioned the oddness of the chess game, but just told her that they'd played games. 


End file.
